


Ten Thousand Years Of Words

by Shifters_Master2002



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison, Humor, I Tried, Immortal Lance, Kinda, Langst, Lotor is a good guy, M/M, Only for 10'000 years, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, White Lion - Freeform, White Paladin Lance, half galra keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shifters_Master2002/pseuds/Shifters_Master2002
Summary: Altea is gone, the Galra remain.Lance wanders the earth, searching for the next generation of Paladins. He finds them.....after 10'000 years.





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first Voltron fic, please be nice. I know it's kind of a shitty beginning but I tried!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos<3  
> I will reply to ALL comments.

Alarms blared to life as a crimson read shaded the bustling hallways. People are yelling, but there voices are shadowed by the continuous footsteps.  
Sapphire eyes jolt open, focusing on the small, red bulb near the door entrance. The Altean sits up, legs already leading him to the door. He's already dressed, due to the fact that he only really fell asleep 2 Vargas ago. Metal doors slide open, exposing the mass of panicked Alteans. They're all running in different directions, some to the control room and others towards fighter jets.   
"Your highness! Your father awaits you, we must hurry!" Not bothering to answer, the prince followed the guard closely, eyes glazed with shock as he watched the terror his people were going through.   
Even in the most horrific situations, they still separated for him as he speed up, eager to see what the issue was. The guard went to place his hand on the scanner that lead to control, but was slammed against the wall when the castle shook angrily. He shot a hand out against the same panel, stumbling inside before the door slid shut. "Lance! Thank the stars!". Arms pinned his own to his sides in a strong grip. Warm breath fanned over his collar bone, and Lance could feel his sisters eyelashes flutter against his neck. "Allura? What's happening-Are we under attack?". She nodded solemnly, tugging Lance towards the large window.   
"Galra." His fathers voice came from behind him. "They're here for the lion Lance."

_No.  
Not his lion. Not Light. _

"Z-Zarkon?" Hurt swelled in Alfors eyes as he nodded, hand gripping Lance's shoulder. "We'll hold them off, but without Voltron....."

"You don't need Voltron to beat him dad. Let us help!" Determination was twisted into his voice. A small, sad smile graced the Kings face. "You know you can't Lance. Altea will be doomed without you and your sister."  
Allure stepped up next to Lance, mouth open and ready to protest, but Alfor stopped her with a raised hand.  
"If we do not return, you both know what to do." Lance could have sworn his heart stopped. For a second, everything was silent. Tension filled the air as the two siblings stared at their father in utter fear. Without giving them time to answer, Alfor hailed his Royal advisor. "Yes, my King?"  
"Dad! You can't be serious-What about you!?" The King ignored them, heart breaking with every word he spoke. "Coran. I'm trusting you to protect my children. One day, when all this is over, they will be needed."

"Yes your Majesty!" The orange-haired man turned stiffly, speeding away while willing the tears away.   
Meanwhile, Allura was clinging to her father, banging against his chest while Lance stood frozen. "I-WE can't lose you dad! You can't.do.this!" He grabbed her wrists, halting the angry actions.   
"I love you, I do. You two are my universe, I can't risk your deaths. Not like your mother." Tears streamed down her cheeks as he began to walk away, sliding on his helmet and visor. Allura broke down, sobbing into Lances chest.

"DAD!"  
Alfor froze in the doorway, heart breaking at the distressed sound of his son. Turning slowly, the King faced the prince, for what would the last time. Lance smiled, a teary smile. An accepting smile.  
"I love you."

The castle shook once more, throwing both Lance and Allura to the floor. Guards rushed to help them, only to be angrily pushed away.  
Alfor stared longing at his beloved children, the only memories he still had of his deceased wife, before bolting down the hallway. The visor of his helmet glared red as his Comm came to life.  
"Alfor! Alfor, where are you?" Trigel's voice crackled through, causing the Alten to speed up. "On my way!"  
Turning another corner, Alfor slammed his hand against the panel, urging the door to slide open. Slipping through the gap once it was big enough, the white haired man darted for his lion, instructing his team members to do the same. Blaytz was in the yellow lion, after having agreed to Alfors plan to protect his only remains family. An agreement that Alfor would forever be grateful for.  
Soon, all three lions hovered above the castle. A large, Galran ship slowly nose dived towards the castle, purple spheres bouncing against the shield. "Blaytz! You and Gyrga take out weapons. Trigel, see if you can't get close enough to hack into the Galra programming."

The lions speed away, thrusters at full until they had exited the planets atmosphere. Alfor pushed a the handles, willing red to speed up. Determination filled his irises as he stared ahead of him. "This is our chance."

\-----

After Allura had finally composed herself, her and Lance rushed to join Coran, who was yelling instructions left and right.  
Lance gripped at his sisters waist when the castle vibrated again. The Altean waited until he was sure she was safe before pulling up his own panel. "Running castle diagnostics."

Quiznack.

"Castle shields are down by 60%!". Coran seems to slow, eyes wandering towards the futile blasts aimed towards the Galra. For a moment his eyes slid shut, and a singular tear ran down his cheek. "Coran?" Allura's wavering voice pulled the advisor back to reality. "Your father trusted me with your protection, for the fate of Altea. Please, follow me."   
"W-wait! Coran!" They ran after him, sprinting through the hallways until they reached the blue lions hangar. "Wh.....why are we here? Why's the BLUE LION here??"   
Turning to face Lance, Coran gripped the boys shoulders to straighten him out. "  
"Your father has planned this for your safety. The co-ordinances have already been entered, you just need to get in." Lance pushed at Corans arms.  
"You want me to leave! What about dad? Or Allura?!"   
Coran pushed at Lances chest, directing him to Blues awaiting mouth. "I'll take care of your sister, she'll be okay, I promise. But please, you must leave Lance."  
The Altean prince released a chocked sob, running past Coran to grip his sister in a bone-crushing hug. She was crying again, gripping at his cloak with blunt nails. "Promise me you'll come back." It was messy, but Lance smiled down at his sister.

"I promise."

He left, unknowing of where he was going, and when he would return.

\-----

Allura wiped at her eyes with the hem of her sleeve. Red rimmed her glossy eyes, which threatened to spill once more. In Front of her, was Coran, who seemed to be leading her to the med bay. She sighed, body giving up on her. "Where are we going?"  
Coran didn't answer until they were stood in front of a lifted pod. The curved door clicked open, releasing a mist like substance.   
"In you go Princess."

"What?"  
He smiled sadly at her, eyes flickering from the pod and to her. "Your father had it made so you'll be able to live off the pod, at least, until you wake up."  
"What about you?"  
Another smile, and Coran found himself crying again. "I'll be staying with the others."  
Allura shook her head angrily, brushing past the ginger to lift another pod. "Princess?-What are you doing?"  
Her long fingers fluidly tapped across the pods panel, instructing it to copy off of its neighbour. "If I'm doing this........than so are you." The pod slid open, releasing the same fog as the other.  
"Princess....."  
She raised a hand, silencing the advisor before speaking.

"When I wake up, I'll need an advisor to help me run and defend the castle. You obviously know a lot more than I do." He sighed, twirling at the end of his moustache. "Your father-"  
Her eyes narrowed. "He said it himself. He's not coming back."  
They bickered for several ticks until Coran surrendered, hands thrown up as he entered the pod. Allura shut it herself, hand pressed against the glass as a last goodbye. His own pale hand followed hers, disappearing in murky mist not long after.

Pearly tears pooled at her eyes, some cascading over her cheekbones and jaw.  
As her vision closed with fog, and darkness overcame, Allura allowed herself one last quote to her father.

"Goodbye."

\-----

Alfor grunted as he dodged the beams, eternally thankful for red's agility. He swirled through the purple streaks, successfully capturing their attention. He could see the green lion silently floating around the danger, attaching to the bottom of the Galra control room at the head of the ship.   
The yellow lion, sealed in armour, was plowing through the Galran fighter ships. Minuscule explosions followed the lion in a path, lighting up the gloomy expanse of space. Unfortunately, his minor distraction was used when a beam grazed red's side, effectively sending them spiralling. He pulled at the handles, fighting for control. "Al!-". Gyrga's concerned time was cut of when they to were redirected by a blazing streak. "Don't worry about me! Just protect Trigel!" He could here the brunt of agreement before Gyrga's comm cut out.

A soft, but shivering chuckle filled his comm instead. Alfor recognised it almost immediately, and frowned. "Zarkon."  
Red's eyes flickered to life at the name, stats reappearing. The Altean could now see the larger lion headed straight for him, yellow eyes piercing. "Alfor".  
He couldn't see him, but it was easy to tell he was grinning.  
"Still the heroic one I see."

"You think I'm heroic? How sweet." Alfor spat back, jerking red to the left before the black lion collided with them. Said-Lion slid past, curving back once he saw he had missed.  
"Your team won't make it out alive Alfor. Not again." The Kings eyes darkened at the mention of his friends. "This is between you and me Zarkon. Leave them out of this!"  
Zarkon grinned slyly. "Gladly."

"-lfor! Alfor! It-It's a trap w...-we hav-have~". The Comms cut out, and Alfor was already turning red. A blaze of fiery red overcame the ship, sending both fighter jets and lions tumbling. "NO!"  
Alfor watched helplessly as they floated through space aimlessly, yellow eyes dim. Sparks flew from the lions joints while its jaw hung lose. His breathing became heavy, and he urged red to send a direct message to the castle.

**'Collect and protect ALL lions, hide from Galra at all costs.'**

Red jolted, struggling against the black lions larger body. Zarkon pushed forward, head dug into the red lions side painfully. The Galra then pulled up, sending Alfor and the lion upwards and exposing several weak spots.   
A thick, violet coloured beam shot from blacks mouth, bouncing against the lions stomach. "Come on..." Alfor fumbled with the handles, struggling to find a working defence.  
Another hit from the black lion and they were both spiralling downwards, red crash landing in the Altean canyons. Zarkon laughed as he landed next to a limp lion, speaking clearly into the comm.

"Let's settle this, properly."  
The Altean groaned, barley registering the comment until he heard red's voice.

_'You are going to die, my paladin. You cannot fight him.'_

"I....must. For Altea."

_'Please Alfor. Do not._

"I'm sorry."

Alfor shut off, shielding his mind from red's protests. He could feel the lion pushing against his mind, begging to be let inside. He resists, no matter how much it hurt to do so.  
He stood, legs shaking visibly as he exited red. Zarkon was stood by the black lions closed jaw, sword already drawn. He grinned when he saw his former friend. "Glad to see you could make it."

The Altean drew his own weapon, steadily holding it out before him.  
"Happy to be here."

\-----

Time slowed drastically as the sword sliced clean through his stomach. Blood dripping down the edges of the end that stuck out from his back. He didn't even realised he had dropped his sword until his palms started to bleed, due to him clawing at the sword handle.   
Clawed hands curled around the handle, pulling it out slow and harshly. Falling to his knees, Alfor looked up at his opponent, who was grinning down at him. "Pathetic."  
A large foot pressed against his wounded stomach, making him wince and stumble on his back. His ears began to ring and his vision fade. The Altean could make out the faint sound of footsteps, and blasters shooting at the ground near him. The familiar buzzing of a Galra ship landing, before making its easy escape.  
The pained roar of a lion.

Then nothing. Everything went silent.

Alfor knew what was happening. He was dying, now, alone.  
He though if his wife, who would be waiting for him with open arms. Dressed in a pastel pink and fine jewels. Her eyes were warm, and full of colour, so much like his children.  
Allura.  
Lance.  
He would never see them again. He'd never hear lances horrible lines and Alluras obnoxious laughter. He and Lance would never train again. He'd never get to read with Allura, or take them out to the field they have loved so much.  
He would never get to see Lance take the throne, with Allura close by his side. 

So, Alfor pictured it. Lance, dressed in Alteas finest clothing. Allura wearing her most adored dress, and her mothers jewellery. The two walking amongst his cheering people, who watched as Lance knelt before him. He would smile, laugh, and place the crown on his head. He would sit, Allura and himself stood on either side of the throne while his-Lances, people celebrated.  
His eyes sealed shut, allowing a tear to escape the irises that would never open again. Breathing his last breath, Alfor answered, something he would forever regret not doing In Front of his children.

**_I love you to._ **


	2. Millenniums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3000 years of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!  
> Thank you for all the nice comments I got on the first chapter, I love hearing what you guys think about my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (Feel free to correct me on any mistakes)

**8000 BC**

When Lance woke up, Pain was the first thing he registered. His head spun, a constant ring straining his thoughts. Everything was a blur as his eyes struggled to focus. He could make out the faint red dot that bleeped in front of him. Both his arms felt instantly useless when he went to reach forward. They were limp at his side, muscles aching. Thankfully, his legs were better off. They were moving, and he could feel his toes, so he concluded he hadn't lost any body parts.  
"...B-Blue?"

_"My prince, your awake."_

The statement sent a shiver of worry down his spine. "How long have I been out?"

Blue was silent for a moment, most likely calculating to the specifics.  
 _"Approximately 47 Vargas, 21 Dobashes and 56 ticks."_

Lance shot up, but groaned immediately, clutching the back of his head. His Snow White hair felt dry against his fingers, making him wince.  
 _"Or, as the species of this planet would say; 47 hours, 21 minutes and 56 seconds."_  
"Wha-?" Lances eyes finally came into focus, various shades of blue bright in the darkness of the lion. It was pitch black from what Lance could see. Either they were underground, or Blue had shut off. "Where are we?"

_"Earth"_

Earth? What an odd name for a planet. "Never heard of it." Blue hummed in acknowledgement. _"You wouldn't of. The planets very young."_  
Right, OK. He could work with this. "Are you functional?"   
_"Running diagnostics."_ Lance fell back in the chair, jolting when pain shot through his skull. "Quiznack...." He trailed of, pondering for a moment if he should ask blue.   
He wanted to get out of here quick, so he didn't want to interrupt her. Shakily standing, Lance made his way towards Blue's pit.   
A small, red packet like object sat connected to the wall, easily attracting his attention. Mumbling to himself, The Altean hurried to open it.  
His fingers surfed through the collection of equipment, landing on a small scanner, which he hung behind his head.   
Not a concussion. Thank Altea.  
Wrapping up his head, Lance moved back to Blue's control room. "Anything?"

_"Weapons damaged by 63%, Communications are unoperational, thrusters are severely damaged and scanners are down by 49%"_  
Lance cursed, shifting blue's handle until her stats came up. "Can we fix them?"  
Another pause.  
 _"Only scanners are fixable."_ His eye twitched as he scanned through the screens diagnosis. "The equipment needed-can we get it here? On earth?"

He continued to scroll through the lions stats until she answered. _"Yes, but some will be very difficult to find."_  
The Altean raised an eyebrow. "Define 'difficult'."  
 _"The species on this planet are very hostile, and..."_  
That had Lances nervous. The lions were usually quite blunt with anyone aside from their paladin. "And what blue?"

_"Some of the equipment hasn't been developed yet."_  
He processed, then panicked.  
"So I have to stay here!?" He didn't mean to raise his voice, especially not to a lion, but Altea needed him. _"That is correct."_  
"For how long?". I was softer this time, but just as angry. _"That is something I cannot answer, but-"_  
The screens in front of him suddenly disappeared, a familiar face replacing it. "Dad!"  
The hologram didn't react, it just stared at him bluntly and spoke.

**_"My son, if you are watching this, then I have failed my mission. Voltron is gone, and in need of new Paladins. After discussing with our fellow allies, we have come to a conclusion."_ **

"No...".Lance shook his head stubbornly, refusing to believe this was really happening. It was just a dream-or a nightmare- it had to be. Any second now, he would wake up, with Allura hovering over at him and bribing him to get out of bed. They would race each other through the hallways, competing to see who would tackle their father first.  
It didn't happen. He was still here, stuck on this hell hole.

**_"You must find the next generation of Paladins."_ **

Lance felt like crying. When was the last time he heard his father laugh? Would he ever hear it again?-What about Allura? Was she dead to?  
A harsh though suddenly struck him. What about Altea?  
As if reading his thoughts, the hologram answered.

**_"Altea is gone, and the Galra have risen to their prime. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but it's the only way to protect you and your sister."_ **

Was Allura OK?  
Was she still on Altea-In the castle- Or maybe she was here with him? So many questions.

**_"We understand it will not be an easy task, and most certainly not a fast one. To your left, you will see a glowing pendant.-"_**  
Lance reached for the metal cabinet, forcing it open to expose a stunning white Jewel surrounded in leather strips. With gentle fingers, The Altean tied the accessory around his neck, energy flowing through him almost immediately.  
The pain in the head began to diminish, and he slowly regained feeling in his body again.

**_"The stone will protect you, give you life until your reunited with your lion."_ **

Light.  
Where was she? Was she safe?  
The formality of the hologram became warmer.

**_"I understand this will be hard for you, and I'm so sorry, but this is how it has to be. There isn't much I can do for you now, but I can promise you one thing."_**  
Lance waited in anticipation, tempted to grab the hologram in hug as if he were real.   
**_"You will return to Altea, where you will reunite with Allura and your lion."_**

With glossy eyes, the Altean nodded to himself, arms wrapped himself as he shook violently.

**_"Good luck, my beloved son. I love you, so much."_**  
The hologram faded away, and Lance lunged towards it, begging for him to come back.   
His face rested against Blue's control panel, silent tears falling down his cheeks and curving at his sharp jaw.  
"I love you to dad. I promise, I will finish this mission." With new, fiery filled determination, Lance made his way towards the lions exit.

\-----

Earth was cruel.

It didn't take long for Lance to figure that much out. The equipment was so under-developed, Lance couldn't believe the planet was still alive.   
He had attached a tracker to Blue, and was constantly notified when he got to far away. Blue communicated with him through the mind link-which had grown in the 3 weeks he had been gone.  
Lance had get to run into a homosapien, or a 'human', as Blue had said. They sounded awful from the information he had received from the lion.  
Filthy creatures that evolved into savages, who will do almost anything for survival. Even if they must risk their own blood, it's disgusting.  
Blue had describe their sanctuaries. Small villages, with cones shaped homes made of thick materials. Lance questioned how they could possibly live like this, and soon realised his clothing made him stand out. Blue had tried~ _tried_ ~to convince him to dress like the humans, but Lance refused. He simply covered himself up with a long, dark brown cloak that just grazed his ankles. The large hood shadowed his face, sunlight just catching his chin. He had to remove his shoes, replacing them with ugly black boot like things. He had gathered materials from blue to make the outfit, and was surprised at how.......rugged it had turned out.   
The worst part about it was that Lance had to change his hair. The usually white locks were now a light brown, and his eyes a simple shade of blue.   
He had forced the turquoise coloured markings on his skin to fade away, making him appear normal. The pearly white pendant rested on his chest, beneath his clothing so it appeared as a leather strip.  
Of course, the wind blew the cloak back easily, so Lance compromised with an odd jacket like cloth. Of course, it was brown, and covered enough of his usual clothing to not look suspicious.

Lance had learnt a lot about earth in 3 weeks.  
Such as the unique animals. He could never blame an animal for anything, but these creatures were monsters. Blue had to inform him on the names, and Lance found it hilarious. Had these people no creativity?  
A bear? Lion?  
The rhinoceros was especially terrifying, much like the sabre-toothed cats.  
Mammoths were his favourite. Like everything else here, they could kill him, but they weren't the most hostile creature he had meet.

Then he saw a human.  
It was tiny. By its clothing, he guessed it was female, a young one at that. Probably no older than 5 or 6. (Numbers were easiest thing to pick up)  
Lance couldn't believe they let a child wander on its own. The small human was kicking at the sand, bending down every now and then to pick up a rock.   
He was relieved when a larger female rushed over and picked the child up, rambling on in a different language Lance didn't recognise.  
He moved to follow them, but froze when the woman turned sharply, staring at him with piercing grey eyes. Her song gaze softened as she twisted to walk towards him.   
Lance could here Blue's calming thoughts in his head, and before he knew it the strange woman was stood directly in front of him, little girl dangling on her hip.   
She grunted. Several times.

_"They cannot speak. This generation has not evolved to that point."_

Seriously. The woman was staring at him expectantly, so Lance did the only thing he could think of.  
He grunted back nervously, hoping he didn't somehow offend her. The large grin on her face said otherwise, and Lance hunched his shoulders in relief. Her arm linked with his, tugging him along by the elbow.  
He was almost tempted to run. Push her away and bolt, but Blue convinced him otherwise. She told him the woman would lead him to a village, where he would find food and materials.  
Reluctant, Lance let the silent woman lead him.

\-----

7000 BC

The 7th millennium wasn't much different.   
Thankfully, the housing had improved, and they had stable shelter now. Farming had become much more popular as the population increased.  
They actually spoke now.  
Lance found himself quite enjoying learning new languages. Such as ; Boarisch. One of the funnier speeches. There was also more clothing, which made everything just slightly more comfortable.  
He never stayed in a village for more than a month. Lance usually helped with hunting, but farming wasn't necessarily something he lacked skill in.

The most exciting part of this generation though, was all the new discoveries. Finally. The humans found solid metal. Ores like gold and copper were being mined and forged.  
What Lance didn't know, is that this would lead to something much worse than the lack of clothing.

Greed.

\-----

6000 BC

This generation was horrible.  
The planet suffered from extreme heats and rising water levels. Lance didn't have enough fingers to count how many time he had nearly died in the 6th millennium.  
One of the worst being a volcano.

Naturally, farming stuck with the humans. So did the houses, but the new inventions easily covered up the down-sides.

Such as wine. It was delicious. And don't forget cheese.  
Another language had also been introduced. Espanõl, something Lance had taken an immediate liking to.  
Lances favourite part of the millennium was all the jewellery made. Although it was generally made for the female on earth, Lance couldn't help but fall back into old Altean habits.  
He would always re-fresh his memory of the planet by visiting Blue, who was recovering at a slow pace. She had already fixed any thing she could on her own, and was currently focused on getting thrusters operational. They were both aware that even if blue could fly again, it would cause absolute mayhem to the people below. Lance could guarantee some of them would simply die at the sight of a giant, flying lion.  
So they lay low, keeping Blue in a large underground cave, where Lance could easily reach her.

Whenever he was with the humans, she constantly reminded him not to forget who he was, and why he was here.

\-----

5000 BC

A wheel. That was this millenniums greatest achievement.  
Lance almost felt bad when he compared his own planets technology to this one.

Copper had become extremely popular, while gold was often sought out. It had become rare after discovered, people taking more than needed with no thought of sharing.  
Lance hated greed. It was an emotion he had never dealt with on Altea, therefore he had no clue how to control it.   
The inventions of the millennium were slightly disappointing, seeing as the wheel was the best object they could come up with.  
Rice, a now common meal, was domesticated in China, which Lance visited often. Mexico became a state, and Lance was happy to say he only went there once.

Also, he had a new favourite animal. The water buffalo.  
The mammoth had become rare, and where usually killed on sight. The buffalo wasnt as scarce, or as dangerous, and could be tamed with the time.

Blue loved hearing his stories from the land above. He would tell her how the people acted, how they created and how they learnt.  
And she would tell him to never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's crap, I'm sorry. :(
> 
> Donate comments and kudos to my horrible writing please<3


	3. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Paladins, but new stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this so much, I couldn't resist updating!
> 
> I just wanted to make it clear that I will be skipping the time period when Christ was alive. It NOT because I'm not Christian, I am. I'm just afraid I'll offend somebody, and I don't wanna accidentally get something wrong and piss a few people off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy<3

**4000 BC**

So, the Bronze age began. That's a step up.  
Humans finally began to write their words, instead of drawing disfigured pictures on stone.  
Aside from that, this millennium was pretty boring. Lance had been wandering the earth for 6000 years, and had yet to find a signal paladin. Naturally, they were all born in the same time span, so if he found one he would find the others.  
The way Blue pits it, the task sounds simple. But, she leaves out a _minor_ detail.  
He was gonna be here, a _long_ time. Lance hoped it wouldn't be much longer until he found the Paladins. 

Over the years, Lance had to walk the earth with a new name, every 40 years. No one questioned the fact that he barely aged, and Lance knew not to stay with the same title for longer than that. Suspicious would rise otherwise.  
Currently, he was known as Louis. As guessed, his new identities started with 'L', just so he didn't lose himself over time.  
It was almost fun, choosing a new name when he outgrew the old one. Blue always helped though, suggesting the most ridiculous names Lance had ever come across.

_"Larry? Really? You couldn't have come up with anything better?"_  
'I think it's a great name.' Lance scoffed. "Maybe I should call you Larry."  
Blue feigned offence. 'Excuse you, Prince. I am a lady.'  
Lance clapped a hand over his mouth when a loud bark of laughter escaped him, rising a growl from Blue.   
"Sorry girl, but you have to admit, it's a pretty bad name." He said, words muffled by a tan hand.  
Lance knew she didn't really have expressions, but if she did, she would have rolled her eyes. 

Blue made the time on earth fun. She would play him sort clips and holograms of his time on Altea, and the memories of the past Paladins. He especially missed his father and sister during those times, but he cherished nothing more.

\-----

**3000 BC**

Lance didn't like this millennium-or 'Century' as it was said now.

Egyptians were evil. The ancient city rose to its peak, harbouring slaves and workers from all of over the globe.  
Thankfully, Lance had been lucky enough to move past the point of slavery, and live in the royal castle. He was the main Diplomat, therefore, lived in luxury.  
Thank Altea he traveled a lot, and didn't have to spend much time in the horrible city of Egypt.  
The poor were mistreated and misused, while the rich sat and watched from palaces. Lance wished he could just skip this century, he hated it the most.

Aside from the cruel actions of humanity, Gold became more in amount. The Pharaoh had slaves mine away until they hit a gold mine, and Lance was slightly relieved to see this species had a chance of creating what he needed. The gold was often transported to the Pharaoh, but some of it was placed on large vessels, a new invention by the humans. Large, wooden ships that could sail the seas for weeks at a time. Lance loved to travel by boat, almost as much as he loved flying Light.

The Altean missed Light, more than anything. Whenever he was alone, his thoughts would drift to the lion, hundreds of questions popping up.

Where was she?  
Is she ok?  
Has she found a new Paladin?

Lance-Lisimba-knew the answer to his last question. Light hadn't found a new Paladin, the bond they had was still stronger than any before. Although they hadn't seen in centuries, their link was connected and glowing bright.  
Blue had laughed when he told her his new name.   
Lisimba. It didn't have a direct translation, but to the Egyptians, it meant Lion.  
Ironically.

\-----

**2000 BC**

Blue _Loved_ the second millennium.  
The Greeks, whom she found rather interesting, became the centuries new Egyptians.  
Lance couldn't believe it was already the 20th century-That he had been here for 8000 years. It was surreal, and Lance struggled to grasp the concept of how long he had been here.  
Recently, Blue had informed of of the new state of time.

Currently, It was 7:20am, January first of 1901. Lance loved it. Earth was progressing, having now reached the Iron Age, and new sophistication in human actions. Although the Greeks were still quite cruel, they were much more reasonable than the Egyptians had been.   
Sadly, the peace on Earth didn't last long.

At 3:44am, July Twenty-Eight of 1914, World War I began.

The Alliance group, commonly known as the Triple Entente, included the countries; Britain, France, Ireland and Russia.  
While this Alliance was being made, Germany Aligned itself with Austria-Hungary, also know as the Central Powers.  
At the time, Lance had been in Canada, and decided it was best not to leave.

The assassination of 'Archduke Franz Ferdinand' an Austrian commander, set of the chain of attacks that eventually lead to World War I.  
Halfway through the destruction of war, Lance left. He had helped, for several years, fighting alongside the Central Powers, but it soon became to much for him.

So he fled, taking Blue with him in the cover of an intense storm.  
They landed and hid on a large, beautiful country named New Zealand.  
The war had yet to reach the area, and Lance took long-time refuge there until the war had finished in 1918, Eleventh of November-11:45pm.  
Once satisfied the damage was done, Lance traveled around the world again, desperately searching for a one way ticket off the planet.

Once again, Peace was something easily taken for granted.

4:21am, First of September,her in the year of 1939, World War II began.  
This time, it lasted longer, by 2 years.  
Lance had spent a lot of time on Earth, but those extra 2 years seemed longer than anything he had ever experienced.  
He and Blue had taken refuge in the mountains of Madrid, one of the few places unaffected by the war.

5:01am, Second of September of 1945, the war ended, and never returned.

\-----

**1000 BC**

The tenth century was interesting. A lot of shit happened.

The 'Greek Dark Ages', which had been around for 200 years was still going on.  
India finally caught up with the Iron Age.  
The Zhou Dynasty is at full power in China.   
Europe is still drowning in the Bronze Age.  
Japan was adapting,  
And Lance still hadn't found the Paladins.

A little over 16 years ago, Lance moved to Japan in hopes of finding _someone_ in the increasing population.  
Blue was resting beneath the city of Sapporo, to the north of Japan.

Lance had learned a lot in the last century. Currently, Lance was fluent in over 23 languages, and knew every custom of every religion.  
Earth had become much more interesting than it was 9000 years ago.

Lance didn't really know what to think anymore.

\-----

**500 BC**

The Roman Empire was defiantly on Lance's favourite list.  
Aside from the ruthless killing in the arenas, and the mistreatment of the poor, Rome was very creative.  
They were the first democrats to ever exist, and Lance was slightly over-joyed to see the first laws had finally been made.

Soon, the Romans grew in size, and became the most feared Empire of their time.  
Honestly though, Lance really couldn't care less. The Romans were his first real chance of properly fixing Blue, to the point where she could leave the planet.  
They started small, creating clothing and buildings, and eventually, they made the first calendar.  
When their army grew, their armour and weapons improved. They had a proper form of currency and incredible amounts of resources.

Lance liked this century.

\-----

**100 BC**

It was the first day, of the first century.  
The Romans were still around, and Lance predicted they would be for quite a long time.

Lance finally learnt Greek, picking up Hebrew and Aramaic along the way.  
Blue had moved again, suffering from less damage as time went. The two were currently taking refuge in Italy, somewhere Lance visited several times every decade.  
While on night time Gondola trip, Lance reflected on the time he has been on earth.

His first encounter with a human had been a grunt, while his most recent was the intricate language of Italy.  
The clothes he had been forced to wear compare to what he wore now made him laugh.  
And the stories he told blue had changed drastically.

Lance hated to say it, but he was close to the point of loving Earth, and was slowly fading away from his Altean past.

He only hoped he would find the Paladins soon, so he would be reunited with Light.

His lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please<3
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, feel free to correct me on any mistakes.   
> (P.S. I promise the other characters will be coming soon!!)


End file.
